poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book
Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mowgli is found in a basket as a baby in the deep jungles of Madhya Pradesh, India. Bagheera, the black panther and his new friends Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Paxton, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Tip, Dash, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Crystal, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan who discover the boy, promptly take him to an Indian Wolf who has just had cubs. She raises him along with her own cubs and Mowgli soon becomes well acquainted with jungle life. Mowgli is shown ten years later, visiting the wolves and getting his face licked eagerly when he arrives. That night, when the wolf tribe learns that Shere Khan, a man-eating bengal tiger has returned to the jungle, they realize that Mowgli must be taken to the "man village" to protect him and those around him. Bagheera, Thomas and the others volunteer to escort him back. They leave that very night, but Mowgli is determined to stay in the jungle. He, Bagheera, Thomas and the others rest in a tree for the night, where Kaa, a hungry python, tries to devour Mowgli, but Bagheera, Thomas and the others intervene. The next morning, Mowgli tries to join the Indian elephant patrol led by Hathi, and Thomas and the gang come along with him. Bagheera finds Mowgli and they argue; Mowgli runs away from Bagheera. Thomas and the others followed him just to try to cheer him up. Mowgli, Thomas and the others soon meet Baloo, who shows Mowgli, Thomas and the others the fun of having a care-free life and promises not to take Mowgli to the man village. Mowgli now wants to stay in the jungle more than ever. Before long, Mowgli is caught by a gang of monkeys and taken to their leader, King Louie the orangutan, who makes a deal with Mowgli that if he tells him the secret of making fire like a human, then he will make it so he can stay in the jungle. However, since he was not raised by humans, Mowgli doesn't know how to make fire. Mowgli is rescued from King Louie by Bagheera, Baloo and Thomas and the others. Later that night Bagheera with Thomas and the gang discuss to Baloo that Mowgli has to go back to the man village but Baloo doesn't listen until he learns that Mowgli will meet Shere Khan so Baloo sadly agrees then tries to explain to Mowgli where they were going, but soon Mowgli runs away from them after Baloo realizes the man village is best for the boy and breaks his promise. Soon Baloo, Bagheera, Thomas and the gang split up to find Mowgli. Baloo, search for him on their own. Bagheera (along with ) round up the help of Hathi and the elephants to form a search party to find the boy and Shere Khan listens to the conversation and discovers that Mowgli is lost in the jungle. At first Hathi refuses but his wife Winifred gets furious breaks out of ranks and persuades him to help find the boy with the threat of taking over command, but Hathi doesn't listen, but when Hathi Jr. convinces him to help he then agrees to help bluffing that he had a plan in mind all the time and after organizing his elephants they begin their search then shortly after Shere Khan now begins his search for Mowgli. Kaa, the hungry Indian Python once again hypnotizes Mowgli into a deep and peaceful sleep (along with ), and tries once again to eat him, but thanks to the intervention of Shere Khan, Mowgli (along with Thomas and Twilight) escapes. They encounter a group of solemn vultures, who closely resemble The Beatles, and they say they'll be his friend. The vultures argue and continually sidetrack Mowgli with their pointless arguments. Shere Khan appears shortly after and challenges Mowgli to a fight, but when Baloo and the rest of our heroes rush to the rescue, they manage to get rid of the ruthless tiger. Bagheera, Baloo, Thomas and the others take him to the edge of a man-village, but Mowgli is still hesitant to go in. His mind soon changes when a young girl from the village comes down by the riverside to fetch water. After noticing the boy, she "accidentally" drops her water pot, and Mowgli retrieves it for her and follows her into the man village. After Mowgli chooses to stay in the man village, Baloo, Bagheera, and Thomas and the gang decide to head their own homes. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Tip, Dash, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crystal, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Rothbart and Mojo Jojo are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Rothbart and Mojo Jojo will be working with Shere Khan. * This film takes place after Disneydaniel93's Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess (which explains Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie already Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin and facing Rothbart), Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin ''(which Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie already knows Baloo, Baggheera, King Louie and Shere-Khan), [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen|''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa Get Frozen]] (which explains King Louie already knowing Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven), ''Littlefoot Gets Frozen'' (which explains Baloo and Bagheera already knowing Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph (which explains King Louie already knowing Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Fix-It Felix, Jr.), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan II (which explains King Louie already knowing Mushu and Cri-kee), and The Land Before Time/Little Mermaid films (which explains King Louie already knowing Ariel, Flounder, Melody, Tip, and Dash). * Thomas and his friends first met the vultures before in Pooh's Adventures of The Elm-Chanted Forest ''(except Luke, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie). * Colonel Hathi will reveal to be Dumbo's uncle. * ''The Jungle Book was released in theaters in 1967, the same year as Princess Knight first aired in Japan. * Dumbo, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen, Frozen Fever and The Jungle Book were all made by Disney. * The song for the credit will be "I Wanna Be Like You" sung by Robbie Williams. * The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers